SAORI SNOW
by Estrela Polar
Summary: A different version of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs using the knights and Athena.


SAORI SNOW

In a land far away there was a very kind king named Aioria, he had a woman named Marin. The queen Marin was pregnant for the first time the Aioria king, in the beginning of winter. One day she was sewing a costume for your baby near the living room window of the palace, when the needle pierced his finger causing a drop of blood falls on snow and seeing that she made a request.

Marin: I like to have a daughter like snow white, with red lips as blood, violet hairs, color of eyes of honey and the voice of the birds and their name is Saori Snow.

Moreover the king who was also in the living room heard the woman's request and also found beautiful the way she wanted her daughter and also the child's name and even without speaking to her, he found the description and the beautiful child's name and also made a prayer to the heavens asking the desire of his wife was accepted.

One day baiting was taking care of the roses had in the palace when he began to feel labor pains, she was accompanied by the king.

Aioria: How do you feel my love?

Marin: It hurts a little, but I'll survive.

Aioria: So we go to the room, so our daughter can come quietly.

Then the queen was taken by the king to a quarter of the palace, which was on the first floor and there was his beloved daughter the hard way, more that just making the Queen she dies, causing a great sadness for the king. More yet he not be defeated easily, tried to do everything possible to be the best father to his daughter, but when little was five the king not take it loneliness long married a beautiful woman named Shina. The king did not know, the more your wife Shina was actually a witch who was the source of his power and beauty a magic mirror, over time it was poisoning the king with his potions, so she could be with the kingdom just for her and it was not long before the king passed away leaving behind a very sad daughter and a very happy woman. More Queen of evil was not enough, she began to mistreat the princess.

Shina: Saori, from today you will be responsible for cleaning the palace, as well as the palace courtyard.

Saori: Yes Lady.

As there was no way to protest the princess had to subject the stepmother orders, including their fine dresses were exchanged for cloth, the more she never lost hope, making their services always singing.

When the moon trying to find me,

Tell her that I lost myself

In the mist covering the sea

But let me see you go

A moment, a look

I saw the sun wake

On the back of your smile

Reminding me

(Chorus)

I can try to forget you

But you will always be

The wave me dragging me

Which brings me to the your March

I feel calm around me

Your wind comes disturb me

Involves me leads me here

Drowns me back into the sea

A moment, a look

I saw the sun wake

On the back of your smile

Reminding me

(Chorus)

I can try to forget you

But you will always be

The wave me dragging me

Which brings me to the your March

I get lost in your eyes

And dive without thinking

If back ...

I can try to forget you

But you will always be

The wave me dragging me

Which brings me to the your March

Involves me and takes me

Away from here

I get lost in your eyes

And dive without thinking

If back ...

If back !

While the princess was singing is singing song, a young prince named Seiya heard her singing and fell in love with her, which happened the same with the princess, plus the stepmother saw what happened and did not like it one bit and she took the opportunity was consult your mirror.

Shina: Mirror, mirror, is there anyone more beautiful than me?

Mirror: There, there yes, she has white skin like snow, his eyes like honey, hair as Violet, the voice as birds and lips as red as blood.

Shina: Saori Snow.

So with that the stepmother of Snow Saori decided that the Princess would be killed for that she called the Hunter castle.

Shura: He called me Majesty?

Shina: I have a task for you Shura.

Shura: You can talk Highness.

Shina: I want you to take the princess to walk in the woods, the mate and put her heart in this box.

Shura: But Sire ...

Shina: Are you questioning me Shura?

Shura: No Highness.

Shina: Great, do it very soon, preferably today.

Shura: Yes Highness.

Then the hunter called Saori Snow Princess for a walk, she waited longer before changing clothes, as she wore clothes of a simple employee of the castle. When they were almost in the middle of the forest, the princess saw an animal and was playing with it, so the hunter took the opportunity to try to kill the princess more failed and she watched as he tried to kill her and was very afraid.

Saori: Why are you trying to kill me Shura?

Shura: The queen sent me to kill you princess, but I could not. So I want you to run as fast as you can and escape from here.

Saori: Thank you.

Shura: Now go princess and do not look back.

Soon after the Shura finished speaking, the princess started to run as fast as she could, so she reached an area of forest that was dark because it was getting dark, thus the forest looked like scariest and made the Saori faints is scare. Earlier in the day she woke up and saw that he was surrounded by animals.

Saori: Little Friends, you know a place where I can stay?

Answering the question, the animals led to a small clearing where she saw a small house, along with the animals she went over and knocked on the door.

Saori: Hello. Is anyone home?

How hears no response she decided to come to see as it was the place when she came into the house she saw it was all messy at the bottom, cutlery and pots were all dirty, but also had clothes scattered on the floor, but when she went to the top of the house she saw it was worse; because but the clothes they were scattered on the floor, also had spider tiles on the ceiling and a lot of dust everywhere, plus what you impressed was the beds she saw, all of them were the size of a 7 children years.

Saori: So this is where the children sleep, because one like this could only have been made by children.

More when she began to look harder things, saw the name of each of the people she thought were children.

Saori: Master, Grumpy, Sneezy, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy and Dopey; more than funniest names. Must surely be very smart kids with these names. Well let's start cleaning the little friends home.

With the help of animals, Saori Snow began to make a cleaning throughout the house, washing the dirty dishes, washing clothes, and making food for when children return had to eat in the late afternoon everything was clean and the food on fire heating up; more like she was too tired decided to go get some sleep before dinner. In a mine of precious stones not far from where the princess was, seven people worked hard digging the cave in order to get rubies, diamonds, crystals, sapphires, emeralds and gold to be able to sell and have to to survive. As they worked they sang

Working, I'm working,

Search my support to live happily,

Hit here, there beats everywhere

Precious stones I will find.

Gold, rubies, emeralds and sapphires crystals,

Beautiful stones I will find

And very happy I will be,

Because with this happy'll live.

Knock, knock, beautiful stones will find

Knock, knock, well content will be,

Knock, knock, many stones will find

Knock, knock very happy I will be

It comes time to finish,

the day towards the end,

happier home will

why beauties I found.

And home I will, I will,

Home now I

Stopped tim bum, bum stopped tim

I will, I will, I will, I will

Home now I

Stopped tim bum, stopped tim bum.

While they ian singing the end of the song, ajeitavam things in place and closed the mine, but during the walk home they continued to sing, but when they were very close to home saw that the light was on and got a little frightened.

Master / Dokko any of you left the light house on?

Angry / Kamus:. Why is not asked in Mestre? (Angry)

Master / Dokko: I was just asked Angry. More carefully we see who entered our house.

Then they all entered the house and saw the maid she was and were surprised.

Sneezy / Aldebaran: Who, Sneezy, made all this cleaning? Sneezy, left neither sweet rest of the trace that I left in my mug yesterday, Sneezy.

Snooze / Kanon: I do not know, let's get more sleep. (Sleepy)

Angry / Kamus: What sleep what. We will see who is was who broke into our house and expels it here.

Bashful / Aphrodite: More is not for both, Angry. (Meloso)

Happy / Miro: I do not care if you have someone to do these services to us, I would be happier than I am with it.

Angry / Kamus: You take no way right Happy?

The Angry speech giving a husky head Merry, spoiling his happiness.

Happy / Miro: What Angry drug, you just know me beat.

Angry / Kamus: This is to be see you for talking nonsense once and for all.

Happy / Miro: Your boring. (Showing the language)

Master / Dokko: Will you two can stop it for at least one minute.

Happy / Miro: He started it.

Angry / Kamus: But I at least am not irresponsible as certain someone I know.

Happy / Miro: This was an indirect?

Angry / Kamus: Understand how you want!

Sneezy / Aldebaran: Can you, Sneezy, you two stop, Sneezy, with this and go see there, Sneezy, on top?

Angry / Miro: All right.

And the seven were up the stairs to the room where they slept when they came in the door, the Master motioned for them to stay still, right after that they entered the room with very careful not to have any unpleasant surprises when they were near the beds they heard a short, carefully snoring took things to defend against the attacker, but when they were going to attack the person turned still sleeping and they will come it was a woman who was sleeping in some of the beds they used, so they started whispering to each other, and ended up waking her.

Saori: Oh! So are not children as I thought, more men of small size.

Snooze / Kanon: Who are you? Ahahaha. (Yawning)

Saori: Sorry, my name is Saori. Saori Snow.

Bashful / Aphrodite: So you're the princess of the kingdom.

Saori: Yes, that's right, but I'm running from my stepmother, she is a very bad woman.

Master / Dokko: You're right, more where our education? We we still not present, I call Dokko, most everyone calls me Master.

Bashful / Aphrodite: My name is Aphrodite, most people call me Bashful.

Happy / Miro: My name is Miro, most everyone calls me happy.

Angry / Kamus: My name Kamus, most everyone calls me Angry.

Sneezy / Aldebaran: My name is Aldebaran, Sneezy, more'm called Sneezy.

Snooze / Kanon: I am the Kanon, but you can call me Snooze. And this is our brother Mu, more can call it Dunga.

Saori: Sorry to ask, the more he is dumb?

Master / Dokko: No, he does not like to talk.

Saori: Excuse my rudeness.

Happy / Miro: All right, no problem.

Master / Dokko: More what Miss is so far from the castle?

Saori: I'm running from my stepmother, she sent the Casador kill me, the more he told me to run away and that's how I got here.

Then the dwarves began to talk to each other leaving the princess a little curious, until they entered into an agreement, despite the Angry have not liked it one bit.

Master / Dokko: We thought you might be living here at home, most will have to help us with homework.

Saori: No problem, and by the way, I think that dinner is ready, let's eat?

All: We will.

Angry / Kamus: Yeah, come on.

Then they were all more dinner order she saw that they had not washed his hands, then sent them all go wash your hands in order to dinner shortly after all sat down to table and gave thanks for the meal and began to eat, when they finished, they said that the food was wonderful, and then everyone went to bed and found a place for the princess could sleep.

Master / Dokko: Good night Princess.

Saori: Good evening to all.

The other day all got up early and went to have breakfast, right after breakfast were all take things in order to go to work, so took what they needed they went to work and spoke to the princess care and went to work. Meanwhile in the castle the wicked stepmother went to his mirror to see if it was still the most beautiful woman.

Shina: Mirror, mirror, is there anyone more beautiful than me?

Mirror: There, there yes, she has white skin like snow, his eyes like honey, hair as Violet, the voice as birds and lips as red as blood.

Shina: She still alive?! Show me where she is mirror.

Then the mirror showed the way I should follow to get to where the princess was soon after to see how to get there she called the Casador and killed him as punishment for breaching the order she had given him. Soon after killing the Casador, she went to his laboratory and made a simple comb becomes a weapon of death and then she took a portion that became a beggar and was by into the forest until you reach the home of the Dwarves , arriving there she saw the princess sweeping the front of the house and was asking for food to power after the comb as gratitude.

Beggar: Please Miss, Miss would not have some food for this poor beggar?

Saori: I have rather good sir, wait a minute I'll ever get.

The princess came into the house and went to get a plate of food to the false beggar, she later returned out of the house and delivered the food and he ate it all, then he took the comb he had hidden to give the princess.

Beggar: Miss, I want to accept this comb in gratitude for having fed me.

Saori: Do not need you, I do it willingly.

Beggar: More I insist, this comb belonged to my mother and she said it was for me to give to my daughter more like I never got married, I'm giving this comb Miss as proof of my gratitude, we accept please.

Saori: All right I accept, thank you, is a very beautiful comb.

Beggar: Can I put in Miss?

Saori: Of course it can.

So when the beggar disguised queen put the comb on the head of the princess and as she did so, the princess fainted doing the Queen think she was finally dead and had won.

Shina: ahahaha. Now I am the most beautiful, as the obstacle was destroyed.

Shortly thereafter she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and will appear in the sky castle, then animals that were near the house of the dwarves and saw all ran to my mine to fetch the dwarfs to see if they could do something for princess

Angry / Kamus: More what these pests are doing here?

Happy / Miro: I think they want to show us something.

Master / Dokko: So go after them.

And they went out chasing animals and came to the house where they lived and saw the fallen princess on the floor.

Dunga / Mu: What happened to the princess?

Angry / Kamus: Do you see that we do not know estrupício.

Master / Dokko: Also not need to swear Dunga, right Angry.

Angry / Kamus: More he is seeing that we do not know anything and is doing stupid questions.

Master / Dokko: More is not to do so.

Happy / Miro: A Personal, which is that the head of Saori.?

Snooze / Kanon: But that is a comb. (Sleepy)

Sneezy / Aldebaran: How strange, from what I remember she had no comb when we arrived here and also none of us had a comb like this. Sneezy.

Master / Dokko: So what did she look like it was this comb.

Angry / Kamus: So let's destroy it.

When they took the comb from the head of Saori Snow she woke up, as if I had woken up from sleep.

Saori: What happened? The last thing I remember is they put a comb through my hair and then I do not remember anything else.

Dunga / Mu: This can only be a thing of the queen.

Then the Master launched the comb on the floor and it has turned into a tarantula that ran for the woods.

Saori: My God ! (Scared)

Master / Dokko: You should be more careful princess, the queen's not messing around when it comes to kill you.

Saori: I'll take more care, now I'll take care of dinner, why are you late, you will enjoy and bathing.

Angry / Kamus: You go ahead, I'll go back and close the mine.

So Angry was close to mine when he returned he went to shower for dinner and while this power in the castle the Queen was to consult with his magic mirror.

Shina: Mirror, mirror, is there anyone more beautiful than me?

Mirror: There, there yes, she has white skin like snow, his eyes like honey, hair as Violet, the voice as birds and lips as red as blood.

Shina: This bitch is still alive, because she will not live long. AH AH AH AH.

Then the queen went to his plot another laboratory plan to end the princess's life, meanwhile Princess and the Seven Dwarfs finished dinner, washed the dishes and went to bed, that had a very tiring day.

The other day was the same routine the next day, and the dwarfs have instructed the princess to take care of the people who roamed the forest, because any one of them could be the queen.

Master / Dokko: Princess, we want you to be very careful with anyone who appears here.

Saori: I'll take, good personal work.

Dunga / Mu: Thank Saori.

Then the dwarfs were working in the mine, in the afternoon after lunch the elderly disguised queen thanks to a magic portion, appeared in the house where the princess was to try to kill her.

Elderly: Anybody home?

Saori: Would you like some lady thing?

Senior: I would like some water, is that this walk to my house is very tiring.

Saori: All right, I'll have hit the water for you.

So the princess was inside the house to get a glass of water for the elderly, after drinking the water the old decided to return the favor.

Elderly: Miss, I would like to thank you for giving me water, so I would like to thank you in the - there this dress tie.

Saori: You do not have to give anything lady.

Elderly: More I insist, this is a way to repay your kindness to me.

Saori: So I accepted.

So the elderly gave her a long loop that encircled the body and she spent the waist, so she gave a loop on the left side of the waist, right after she gave the loop, she began to be tightened by the tie, as if was a boa constrictor, so the elderly has become again the queen who disappeared with a wicked smile on his face as he thought he had killed the princess. More like the animals were not around, the dwarves did not suspect anything of what had happened to the princess. The princess was disagrees until late afternoon, when the dwarfs came home and saw disagrees.

Bashful / Aphrodite: What happened to the Saori?

Dunga / Mu: I do not know, but I think it has to do with the Queen, to me has her finger on it.

Master / Dokko: Let's look right to see what the Queen made ready this time with the princess.

Soon they began to look the princess to see what the queen had done to her, so they found a tape on her waist, as they knew she did not have this tape when it came to their house and they also did not had to in your home then they went inside the house and took a pair of scissors and cut the tape and soon after the princess woke up confused.

Saori: What happened?

Angry / Kamus: What happened is that the queen struck again using this tape. (Angry)

Saori: There is not.

Happy / Miro: Unfortunately that's what happened.

Saori: More than boring because of that I could not do all the housework.

Master / Dokko: Not princess problem.

Saori: Then go wash while I make dinner.

Bashful / Aphrodite: Alright princess.

Then the dwarves were washing, while aa princess made dinner for them, after all washed the dirty dishes and went to sleep and in the castle after dinner the Queen was to consult with the mirror to see if it was still the most beautiful woman in the kingdom .

Shina: Mirror, mirror, is there anyone more beautiful than me?

Mirror: There, there yes, she has white skin like snow, his eyes like honey, hair as Violet, the voice as birds and lips as red as blood.

Shina: So she did not die, this bitch is tougher than I thought, more this time she does not escape me, this time she will die once and for all.

Then the queen went to his laboratory, there she put poison in an apple, so she decided that with this would be enough to wipe out the princess's life. In the next morning, the dwarves were for the mine work, while the princess was home services, when he was giving the lunchtime she decided to make an apple pie, apple had no more inside the house, so she decided to check the trees that were near the house, but also found nothing.

Saori: Where will I find apples to-do my pie?

Soon came a fruit seller who had a basket full of apples and had with them a small hand mirror, taking advantage of the princess said she decided to blindfold their apples to the princess.

Seller: Sorry Miss, more accidentally I heard Miss saying that I would find apples to make a pie, by chance Miss would not want to buy my apples, so far I could not sell any of them and as Miss is in need of apples I want to sell you for a very cheap price.

Saori: Are they tasty?

Seller: They are very tasty, Miss would not want to try one to see how they taste very good?

Saori: Yes, if you have no problem.

Seller: All right.

Then the clerk gave the apple was more on top of another, knowing it was the poisoned apple to the Princess when she bit the apple found it delicious, more then stood up as if I had choked until he fell on the ground as if he had killed and then the queen returned to their shape and used a mirror to see if she was alive, the more she was not breathing.

Shina: Looks like I finally left without the air. Ahahah.

Later that night the dwarves came into the house and saw the princess disagrees and tried to see if there was something that made her sleep and when they found nothing, they thought she was dead and made a crystal coffin for her to have her beauty preserved, but also they cried all night and have not been working the other day, as they were mourning the death of the princess, when there appeared a young man mounted on a white horse and had four people accompanying him when he saw who was in the coffin, he then dismounted to know what happened to their loved one.

Seiya: What happened to her?

Master / Dokko: She was poisoned by the queen of the castle where she lived, the queen of the castle was very bad just because the princess was more beautiful than her.

Seiya: And I've been looking for her all this time, after the singing saw for the first time in the castle.

Bashful / Aphrodite: So you have to know?

Seiya: When I saw the first in the castle near here, I fell in love with her at first sight, so I went to the castle to ask for her hand in the other di and the queen said she was dead, then goes on a search for his body so that he could give him a decent burial.

Snooze / Kanon: You did well, she has suffered so much and deserves a decent rest.

Seiya: I can give her a kiss goodbye before to bury?

Master / Dokko: You must do this prince.

Seiya: Thank you.

So the command of the prince, the men who were following raised the crystal coffin lid, so that he could give a farewell kiss on the princess. When he gave that kiss the princess awoke as if asleep and smiled at the prince. Soon he helped her out of the coffin and with the dwarfs went to the prince's castle to perform their marriage, and the dwarves as witnesses. Meanwhile the princess's father's castle the Queen was to consult with the mirror.

Shina: Mirror, mirror, is there anyone more beautiful than me?

Mirror: There, there yes, she has white skin like snow, his eyes like honey, her hair as Violet, the voice as birds and lips as red as blood.

Shina: can not be true?

Spoke very angry queen tacando a pot in the mirror began to crack. Soon after it came out very quickly and it was up to the castle where he was being held the princess wedding to put an end to it, plus what the queen did not notice was that each time the split that had increased in the magic mirror, she was getting older when she arrived at the castle was so old that in front of everyone she turned to dust and Saori said something.

Saori: It's a shame that their wickedness blinded her, because we could have been great friends, I forgave you for everything you did to me.

So it was ordered that the remains of the evil queen were buried and the dwarfs moved in the same castle that the princess and her husband and everyone lived happily ever after.

END

I hope you enjoyed this story, any praise and doubt just send an email to wilhanamaral .br or make your comment on this site.


End file.
